


A Morning Surprise!

by Karumu



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Breakfast, Cute Ending, Kissing, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karumu/pseuds/Karumu
Summary: Sniper awakes to find his lover missing from the side of him!





	A Morning Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BooStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooStar/gifts).



> As my friend decide to dedicate her's to me...  
> I dedicate to the one and only; my best friend Star!

He woke suddenly. Opening his eyes, Sniper saw nothing but darkness and a small glow shining through his window. 'Medic must've closed the curtains last night' he thought. Beside him, his alarm clock displayed 5:59 am. Just a minute before he would usually wake up. Sniper looked to his side, where his boyfriend should've been laid. Shockingly, he was nowhere to be seen except the mould of where he had been previously laid. He jumped up, slipped on his t-shirt he had been wearing for the past week of his vacation and sped to the door.

A fresh aroma filled the air around their bungalow. A mix of Bacon, Eggs, and Coffee! As the Sniper walked through the hall, heading for the door in the kitchen, he noticed his usual newspaper was missing for its usual spot. "Odd..." he muttered to himself. Slowly, he walked through the open door of the kitchen, he came to the realisation it was, in fact, the Medic cooking breakfast for him! In his usual seat, on the table lay neatly was his newspaper, mug, and a glass sugar. "Morning my little Liebling!" the Medic smiled with his usual smug and evil grin. "You want some coffee? It's still warm." Sniper stumbled over to his seat still amazed to see Medic up this early. As he went to pull his seat out, Medic hurried over before he could do anything and did it for him. He allowed his boyfriend to sit and tucked him in. He picked up the coffee pot and poured it in the mug that was on the table. "Thanks... mate," Sniper told him. For that moment, their eyes met and they leaned in to kiss each other. Both of them blushed...

Behind them, the fire alarm detected smoke coming from Medic's cooking on the stove. It screeched out interrupting a long waited, romantic moment. "Ahhh, piss!" Sniper complained. Medic stormed over to the stove and turned it off with an annoyed look on his face. 'DUMMKOPF!' he thought to himself, 'YOU MESSED UP A GREAT MOMENT!' He slapped the eggs and bacon onto a plate and hurried over to his boyfriend with it. 'Act cool, ACT cool. You ARE NOT cool!' The Medic was thinking. While he was trying to act cool in front of Sniper, Medic forgot to look where he was going. With a slight pause and a wobble, Medic was in Sniper's arms. On the other hand, their breakfast on Sniper's cheek. "Well, seems like you'll be eating off my face today, huh?" laughed Sniper trying to lighten the mood. "I-I'm so, sorry. I'm such a dummkopf!" Medic explained. "No, no, it's better being on my face than on the floor! NOW EAT!" Sniper joked. To his surprise, Medic began to lick off the eggs from his cheek. Sniper's whole face turned red. Maybe it was just because he had scolding egg and bacon on his face but it was most likely he was blushing! As soon as Medic clear up the food, they began to kiss. "I-I love you... Sniper." Medic blushed. "I love you more!" Sniper whispered in his ear.


End file.
